primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval: New Blood
On Hiatus Primeval: New Blood is an alternative series of Primeval that takes place after Series 4, written by Styracosaurus Rider. All pages relating to this series have (NB) in their article name. Synopsis The anomalies are growing. They are occurring more frequently, and lead to even more dangerous times. But this is just the first step: Because they are being exploited. Something is modifying them, changing them, morphing them to their own desires. And it will come to pass that the most dangerous time of all is not the past, not the future... ...and not even the present. Episodes *1.1 *1.2 *1.3 *1.4 *1.5 *1.6 *1.7 *1.8 *1.9 *1.10 *1.11 *1.12 *1.13 Creatures Episode 1.1 *''Gastornis'' *''Ambulocetus'' *''Darwinius'' *''Eurotamandua'' *''Titanomyrma'' Episode 1.2 *''Yangchuanosaurus'' Episode 1.3 *Future Predator Gallery New blood.jpg|Promo title card for Primeval: New Blood|link=Primeval: New Blood Gastornis primeval.jpg|''Gastornis'' promo for Episode 1.1|link=Gastornis (NB) Ambulocetus.png|''Ambulocetus'' screenshot from Episode 1.1|link=Ambulocetus (NB) Formicium-titanomyrma.jpg|''Titanomyrma'' promo for Episode 1.1|link=Titanomyrma (NB) Eurotamandua.jpg|''Eurotamandua'' concept sketch for Episode 1.1|link=Eurotamandua (NB) Darwinius csotonyi.jpg|''Darwinius'' concept sketch for Episode 1.1|link=Darwinius (NB) Dean.jpg|Promo of the Forest of Dean from Episode 1.1|link=Forest of Dean (NB) Yangchuanosaurus luis rey.jpg|''Yangchuanosaurus'' promo for Episode 1.2|link=Yangchuanosaurus (NB) Predator.jpg|Screenshot of a Future Predator for Episode 1.3|link=Future Predator (NB) Future predator 1.3.jpg|Promo for Episode 1.3|link=Episode 1.3 (NB) Lakeside park.jpg|Lakeside Park, the setting for Episode 1.4|link=Lakeside Park (NB) The predator.jpg|Promo for an as-of-yet unidentified carnivore to appear in Episode 1.7 Trivia *'CAUTION: SPOILERS BELOW' *The series is split in two, breaking after Episode 1.7. *There are rumors we may see more "stacked" anomalies as seen in Episode 4.7. *It has been speculated that aquatic creatures may return to this series. *There has been fierce speculation about the identity of the carnivore that is supposed appear in Episode 1.7 (an image was released on October 15). Currently, the favored candidates are Ceratosaurus or Proceratosaurus, although this has not been substantiated. The next day it was revealed to be a concept sketch, so the color is conjectural, although the anatomy remains the same. *It has been confirmed on October 16 that the author has the first half of the series (plus Episode 8) at least roughly planned out. Herding dinosaurs and "the most terrifying threat yet" were also said to be appearing in Episodes 1.5 and 1.7 respectively. *On October 25, a concept sketch was released of an animal that will appear in the first half of the series. It appears to be a large lizard. *On November 19, the writing of the first episode recommences after a brief hiatus. It is also revealed that new pieces of ARC technology will appear. *On November 22, a few significant changes were made to Episode 1.5 that suggest we may see glimpses through the anomaly itself. *Future Predators will appear in at least two episodes, confirmed on December 14. *Episode 9 has also been roughly planned, with the location and creatures in place. More future creatures may appear, and there may be an episode at least partly set in a cathedral. All of this was hinted at on December 20th. *As writing on Episode 1 finally recommences, we enter a Nazi. Yes, you heard right. Category:Series Category:Primeval: New Blood Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Episodes Category:Categories Category:Users Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Blog posts